Seasons Of Change
by ILove7thHeaven
Summary: This story takes place right after the 8th season! It is about the whole family and the challenges they encounter!
1. New News

-This story takes place right after the end of the eighth season. I hope you like it and please review. Oh and I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters from the show.

Chapter 1

New News

It was the beginning of August and Kevin and Lucy were going to their four-month check-up. They both decided that they didn't want to know the gender of their baby.

"Now you're sure you don't want to know the gender of the baby?" Kevin asked, as he came to the front of the hospital were they'd be seeing their doctor.

"Yup! I am positive," Lucy said but I do want to know why my stomach is so big already.

"I am sure it is nothing, but better safe than sorry," Kevin said. They both walked into the hospital waiting room and they sat down. Before they knew it a nurse was calling them. The nurse brought Kevin and Lucy into a room. She soon left saying, "the doctor will be right with you."

Soon enough the doctor did come into the room. "Hello, Kevin and Lucy," the doctor said.

"Hi Doctor Schaeffer," Kevin and Lucy both responded.

"Well, how is everything? Any questions or concerns?" Dr. Schaeffer asked as he did every time Lucy and Kevin came to see her.

"Well now that you say that," Lucy said. "I was wondering why I am so big already? My mom was barely half this big in her fourth month."

"Well lets take a look at it," Dr. Schaeffer said. First the doctor and measured Lucy, then she did all the rest of the procedures. After this was all done Dr. Schaeffer set up a sonogram machine. Lucy lifter her shirt and the doctor could rub the cold gel on her stomach.

After everything was ready the doctor said, "Oh I see why you are so big."

"What's the matter?" Lucy panicked. "Is something wrong."

"No actually all of your babies are very healthy," Dr. Schaeffer said.

"Oh that is good- wait did you just all of our babies," Kevin exclaimed.

"Yes I did," Dr. Schaeffer said. "Congratulations Kevin and Lucy, your having triplets."

"Really! That is great. It is great right honey?"

"Of course it is. I am going to be a daddy to three little babies," Kevin said, as he thought about how is life was going to be five months from now.

"Kevin can we find out the genders of the three babies? Please," Lucy begged.

"I'll let you talk about this," Dr. Schaeffer said right before she left the room.

"Okay. I guess I want to know what the gender of the babies are too," Kevin said. When Dr. Schaeffer returned Lucy and Kevin told her their decision and she set up the sonogram machine.

"Well it looks as if the baby all the way to the left is a…. a girl," Dr. Schaeffer said. "The baby in the middle is a…. a boy and the baby all the way on the right is… another boy."

"So we have two boys and a girl. This is so exciting," Lucy said.

"I know," Kevin said and he kissed his wife on the lips. Soon afterwards Kevin and Lucy left the hospital. They both were ecstatic about the news that they had to tell their families. Although they were both happy they were a little scared deep down inside but they just pushed these feelings aside for now.

When they got home to the garage apartment they immediately called Kevin's family and told them the news. Then Lucy and Kevin decided that they would tell Lucy's family at dinner that night. This was the perfect time to tell them because all of Lucy's siblings were home.

* * *

At six o'clock everyone gathered around the table for dinner. Eric started dinner by saying grace. "Thank you Lord for gathering all of us here today. Thank you for my newest grandchildren and thank you God for this wonderful food we have in front of us." After Eric was done everyone immediately started eating the food before them.

In the middle of dinner both Lucy and Kevin stood up to announce their news. "We have an announcement to make," Lucy said. After she said this everyone looked in the direction of where Lucy and Kevin were standing.

"Lucy and I…are having triplets," Kevin announced. After hearing this everyone stood up and congratulated both Lucy and Kevin.

After dinner was over everyone helped to clear the table and Lucy and Kevin immediately went up to the garage apartment. When they got up there Lucy said, "Kevin we need to talk."

"Okay," Kevin said as he wondered what was going on. "What the matter?"

"I am really scared. I don't know if we are going to be able to take care of three babies. What if I mess up or do something wrong?"

"Luce, we will be fine. I promise that we will be able to take care of these kids because we will love them with all our hearts," Kevin said. Then he pulled Lucy into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"There is something else," Lucy told her husband.

"What is it?"

"We have to move. There is no way we have enough room for three babies in here," Lucy said.

"I agree we do have to move. We can start looking at houses right away," Kevin said.

"Can we move to a house that is close to my family?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we can," Kevin said. Then he and Lucy kissed and they went downstairs to talk and spend time with their families.

-I hope you liked it! I will put up a new chapter soon. Please REVIEW!! 


	2. Babysitting

-I hope you like this chapter!!

-I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters or places.

**Chapter 2**

**Babysitting**

Today Matt, Sarah and Charlie were going home. They were all leaving on the same flight at three o'clock. Everyone was going to go down to the airport to drop them off, but first they were going to go out to lunch together.

* * *

Everyone just finisher eating their lunch and were deciding what they wanted for dessert. "Matt and I have something to tell you," Sarah announced after she stood up so that everyone could see her.

"Okay tell us," Annie said.

"Sarah is pregnant," Matt announced. "I know it is a little early but if Sarah and I take some online courses we'll be able to graduate in about to years. And while we're in school were going to hire a babysitter."

"Well, congratulations!" Lucy said.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone exclaimed.

"How far along are you?" Mary asked.

"About a month." Everyone got up and hugged Matt and Sarah. Then they ordered and ate their dessert. After that they loaded into the two cars and drove to the airport.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Mary, Carlos, Matt, Sarah, and Charlie's plane to board. Soon someone came on the P/A system and said, "gate c is now boarding."

"Oh that is our plain," Carlos said as every one got up.

Goodbyes rang out, as everyone got ready to board the plane and go home, respectively. "Kevin and I will come to visit real soon." Lucy said.

"That's great," Sarah said, "then we'll see you soon."

Then the two couples and Charlie boarded the plane. "I'm gonna miss them," Sam said.

"Me too," David said.

"I think we all will but I think we'll see them pretty soon," Annie said. Everyone loaded into the cars and drove home.

* * *

Lucy was in the kitchen reading a parenting magazine when Annie walked in.

"Do you and Kevin mind watching Sam and David this afternoon?" Annie asked.

"Of course not," Lucy said. "It'll give us some practice. But where are you going?"

"Your father is taking me out for the day and for dinner. I don't know all the details because he wants it to be a surprise. Also Simon is meeting some friends at the Pool Hall and Ruthie is going over to Peters house so you don't have to worry about them."

"That is fine. What time are you leaving?"

"Like three thirty."

"Kevin and I will be here," Lucy informed Annie. Then she ran up to the apartment to tell Kevin what they would be doing that afternoon.

* * *

At three thirty Kevin and Lucy were sitting in the kitchen with Sam and David waiting for Annie and Eric to come down. When they did they both looked very nice; Eric wearing a sports jacket, tie, and a button down shirt and pants and Annie wearing a black dress.

"Now all you have to do is give them dinner and put them in bed at nine o' clock, they get to stay up late tonight," Annie informed them.

"Okay that is easy enough," Lucy said.

"Well we better be going," Eric said as he and Annie headed for the back door.

"So do you guys wanna go to the park?" Kevin asked.

"YEA!" Sam and David both yelled. Then the four of them headed for door and walked to the park that was around the block.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Annie asked.

"I can't tell you but I will show you," Eric said as he parked the car.

"You taking me to a spa?" Annie exclaimed. "Thank you so much! I love you." She said this and then leaned over and kissed her husband. Then the both got out of the car and went into the spa.

* * *

Kevin and Lucy had brought Sam and David to the park about and hour and a half ago. Kevin and Lucy were getting up to go and get Sam and David to take them home.

"Oww!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is the matter," Kevin asked getting a little worried about his wife.

"I don't know I am just having these pains in my stomach," Lucy informed him. "Oww, there is the pain again."

"Alright lets get Sam and David and take you to the hospital." Lucy got Sam and David while Kevin ran home and got the car. When he pulled up everyone quickly piled in and Kevin drove to the hospital. When they got there Lucy was immediately taken in.

* * *

After the doctor did a full check she came back into the waiting room where Kevin was watching Sam and David "Well, I checked Lucy out," the doctor told Kevin and Lucy. "There is nothing wrong with her she just had a bad case of gas."

"Ohh okay," Kevin said. "Well can Lucy come home today?"

"Of course," the doctor said. Then Kevin took Sam and David into Lucy's room. When they got there Lucy was sitting on the hospital bed fully dressed.

"Hi, hunny," Kevin said.

"Hi," Lucy said. "Sam and David I am really sorry about dragging you here."

"That is okay," David said. "It was cool."

"Yeah we got to see all these sick people," Sam said. "It was totally cool, and fun."

"Okay," Lucy said as she laughed. And then Sam, David, Kevin and Lucy went home. When they got there Lucy ordered pizza. By the time they finished it was six-forty five.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie," Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Sam and David said together. Then they both ran into the living room to choose a movie. When they chose a movie Kevin went into the living room to put it on for them on while Lucy cleaned up from dinner.

Then she sat down at the table. When Kevin came in he sat down next to her. After Kevin sat down a big smile came across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy asked.

"Gas?" Kevin exclaimed. "All that fuss over gas?" Kevin and Lucy started hysterically laughing.

"It's….not….funny…" Lucy said as she laughed. "I was really scared something was wrong."

"If it's not funny then why are you laughing?" Kevin asked. Then the both of them got up kissed each other passionately. A couple of seconds later Sam and David walked in on their kissing.

"Ewww!" Sam and David screeched. Lucy and Kevin quickly broke apart as they turned a dark shade of red.

"What is the matter boys?" Lucy asked.

"Could we have some ice cream?" David asked.

"Sure," Kevin said and he went over to the freezer and took out the ice cream. Then Lucy both scooped ice cream for themselves and the boys. Then Sam and David went back into the living room while eating their ice cream and giggling. Lucy and Kevin finished their ice cream and talked for a little while. At nine o'clock Kevin and Lucy went into the livingroom to check on the boys. When they got there they saw that Sam and David were asleep on the couch. They both carried one upstairs. When they got there Kevin changed Sam into his pajamas and Lucy changed David into his. After the boys were in their beds they shut off the lights and left the room.

When Kevin and Lucy got downstairs they went into the livingroom to watch t.v. and when they got there they saw that their wedding tape was on the coffee table. "Do you want to watch it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Kevin said and Lucy put the tape on and sat back down. They laughed at certain parts and at eleven-thirty Annie and Eric returned. Kevin looked down and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep on his chest. "Luce, get up. Your parents are home," Kevin whispered in Lucy's ear to wake her up.

Eric and Annie came into the livingroom and sat on the other couch. "You must have had a hard day," Annie said noticing how tired how Lucy looked.

"Yeah it was," Kevin said. "We even had to go to the hospital."

"What happened," Eric asked, a little worried.

"Well Lucy thought that something was wrong with the babies," Kevin said, "but it was just gas." Then Kevin, Eric, Annie, and Lucy started laughing.

"Well how were the boys at the hospital?" Annie asked.

"They were great. They thought it was totally cool, actually," Lucy said. Everybody laughed at this. Then Ruthie and Simon came into the house.

"How come you guys are coming in together?" Eric asked.

"We met in the driveway," Ruthie explained. "So why were you guys laughing?" then Kevin and Lucy told Ruthie and Simon everything that went on that night.


	3. 1st Day Of School

-I don't own 7th Heaven original characters or places!!

-I hope you like this chapter.

-Babs567 and Heavenly Fun- Thank you for your reviews!!

Chapter 3

First Day Of School

"Nothing like the first day of school," Eric said. It was September eighth, Simon had gone back to school, it was Ruthie's first day of high school and Sam and David's first day of kindergarten.

"Yeah I know," Annie said. "But our babies are going of to kindergarten." Just then Ruthie came downstairs with her backpack slung over her should.

"I hate the first day of school!" Ruthie exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "And to top it all of my stomach is killing me."

"Somebody has the first day jitters," Eric said as he smirked.

"I do not," Ruthie said. And then she paused and said, "okay maybe I do but that's only because it's the first day of high school." Ruthie ate the toast and scrambled eggs that Annie set before her and Sam and David came downstairs. They were wearing matching khaki shorts and button down shirts that were the same pattern but different colors.

"Aww you guys look so cute," Annie said and the boys sat down at the table as Annie gave them their breakfast. Then she and Eric drove Ruthie, Sam, and David to school. They just dropped Ruthie off at her school but when they got to Sam and David's school Annie and Eric got out of the car to take their kids to their classroom.

* * *

When they got outside the classroom Annie said, "Bye Sam. Bye David." She kissed both her sons' heads as she started crying. Then Eric said good-bye to the boys and Ms. Suzie (their teacher) led the boys into the classroom. "Our little boys are growing up," Annie said as tears stained her cheeks.

"It is okay Annie," Eric said. "We have to let them grow."

"I know," Annie said. Then they both walked out to the car and they went home.

* * *

Kevin was sitting at the table, eating table eating breakfast when Lucy woke up. "Hey hunny," Kevin said. "Good-morning."

"Good-morning hun," Lucy said as she walked over to the table and kissed her husband.

"Do you have school today?" Kevin asked as Lucy sat down at the table.

"Yeah but not until noon," Lucy said. "Can we got to New York. I want to visit your parents, Ben, Patty-Mary, Mary and Carlos, and Matt and Sarah."

"Yeah, sure honey," Kevin said. "When do you want to go?"

"Well I have a week off in a couple of weeks. We could go then," Lucy suggested.

"That is fine," Kevin said. "We'll do it then."

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "I am so excited." Then Lucy called Mary to tell her they were coming to New York.

Kevin watched, as Lucy's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as the two sisters talked and laughed about the events that would take place. That was one of the things Kevin loved about Lucy. She always got so excited about everything. Her eyes would light up and a big smile would come across her face. A smile that could make anyone smile, even when he or she were in their most unhappiest times, especially him.

Suddenly Kevin came out of his daze and realized that he had to go to work. He quickly got up and went over to Lucy. "I love you. I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight. Bye," Kevin interrupted their phone conversation. Then the two quickly kissed and Kevin rushed out the door.

* * *

Carlos had rushed off to school, where he was a teacher, at even-thirty this morning. Right now Mary was at home with Charlie. She had just gotten the news about Lucy and Kevin coming and she was very excited. She was dusting the livingroom when Charlie's wails echoed through the whole house.

"That is my call," Mary said as she ran up to Charlie's room. She loved that room, Carlos had painted it blue when they found out they were having a boy. Then they went out together and picked out bedding that had fire trucks and police cars on it. There was also a wall border, a mobile, and other things to decorate the nursery that matched so they bought them too. Then their friends and family had bought them a crib, rocking chair, and changing table. Before Charlie was born Mary would sit in the room and just admire everything in it. She was so excited about having a baby. Soon Charlie's screams brought Mary back to reality. She took him out of his crib and changed his diaper. Then she changed him into green and blue striped overalls. Then she took him downstairs and gave a bottle. After his bottle Mary put him in his swing hoping that it would put him back to sleep.

* * *

-Sorry this is kinda short. Please review. I hope you liked it!!!!!!! 


	4. Traveling To New YorkPart 1

-I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!!

Chapter Four

Traveling To New York- Part 1

Kevin and Lucy were leaving for New York tomorrow. Right now they were both getting packed. "Alright, I am all done," Lucy said as she stuffed her last outfit into her suitcase.

"Me too," Kevin said. Then Kevin moved both the suitcases onto the floor. "Your parents are taking us to the airport in the morning, right?"

"Yup. And your parents are picking us up right?" Lucy said.

"Then we will stay at my parents house for three nights and Mary and Carlos's for four nights," Kevin explained.

"Exactly," Lucy said. "Now let's go to bed. Our flight is at seven-thirty tomorrow morning, and we should leave for the airport by six o'clock."

"But is only nine-thirty," Kevin complained.

"Listen here mister, there will be no complaining about bedtimes, until we have kids," Lucy ordered, jokingly.

"Yes, ma'm," Kevin said as he saluted and tried to keep from laughing. He finally gave up trying and Lucy and Kevin both bursted out laughing. Then they kissed and went to bed. This way they wouldn't be so tired in the morning.

* * *

At five-fifteen Kevin and Lucy's alarms went off. They both got out of bed and Lucy took a shower while Kevin ate breakfast. Then Kevin took a shower and Lucy ate breakfast. At six o'clock they went into the house were Annie and Eric were sitting. Lucy and Kevin said good-bye to Annie then she went back to bed, then Eric, Kevin, and Lucy got into the car and drove to the airport. When they got there everyone said good-bye and Eric left. Lucy and Kevin checked themselves and there bags in. then they went to their gate and waited for the plane to take off.

"How about I go and bur a baby names book so we can pick out names?" Lucy asked.

"No, I'll do it," Kevin said. "Do you want anything else?"

"A bacon cheeseburger sounds really good," Lucy said.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Please, right now I am really craving abacon cheeseburger," Lucy said.

"Okay," Kevin said. "I'll get a bacon cheeseburger and a baby name book. I will be back in a couple of minutes." Kevin got up and left Lucy to go find the things that Lucy asked him for. He soon came back with a bag and a book. He handed Lucy the bag that contained the bacon cheeseburger and then said, "Do you want to pick out names now?"

"Sure," Lucy said. "Do you mind if we give all the kids bible names? It's something my mom and dad did for me and my brothers and sisters and I would like to carry on the tradition."

"That's fine," Kevin said. "Could we name one of the boys after Ben, it can be first name or middle name?"

"Sure," Lucy replied. Then she looked through the baby book for a minute and said, "How about Benjamin John?"

"Yeah I like it," Kevin said. "Now for the other boy. How about Noah Paul? Paul after my dad, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I know how much your dad means to you," Lucy said. "That name is perfect for our son. Now we have to find a girl's name." They both took a minute to look at the girls' names in the book. "Do you like the name Elizabeth? We could call her Lizzy."

"Yeah, I do," Kevin said. "Now for a middle name. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, how about-"Lucy started but was interrupted by someone on the intercom system.

"Gate G, now boarding."

"That's us," Kevin said as he got up. Lucy got up and they both boarded the plane and took the seats that were assigned to them on their tickets. When they were all settled Kevin said, "So what middle name were you going to suggest for Lizzy?"

"How about Elizabeth Jane or Elizabeth Jennifer, after my grandma?" Lucy asked.

"I think we should name her Elizabeth Jennifer, I think it would mean a lot to your mom if we named her after your grandma. So, we officially have all three names and they are perfect." Kevin kissed Lucy's cheek and then he put his hand on Lucy's stomach and said, "Hello Benjamin, Noah, and Lizzy. Your mommy and I can't wait till your born. We love you very much." Soon the plane took off and a stewardess came and asked them what they wanted to drink.

* * *

At twelve-thirty the plane landed and Kevin and Lucy got off. When they reached the terminal they saw Kevin's mom, Karen and Kevin's step-dad, Steve waiting for them.

"Kevin! Lucy!" Karen exclaimed.

"Hey mom," Kevin said and he hugged his mother.

"Hi mom," Lucy said and she hugged her mother-en-law. Then both Kevin and Lucy hugged Steve.

"I can't believe your having triplets," Karen exclaimed. "I am going to have three grandchildren in four months!"

"I know it is so exciting," Lucy said.

"So did you pick out names yet?" Karen asked as they walked towards the baggage claim.

"We have decided to keep the names we choose a secret. Until the babies are born," Kevin explained. Kevin and Lucy got their luggage and then Steve drove everyone back to the house.

* * *

This was Lucy's first time ever being at the house where Kevin grew up. It was a beautiful house and when Lucy got inside she found that the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. This was to be expected though, because Kevin had told her that his mother was a home designer for quite some time. Lucy was admiring the house when Steve said, "You guys can put your stuff in Kevin's old room. Kevin and Lucy did what they were told and they went upstairs.

"Kev, I think I am going to take a nap," Lucy said. "I am really tired."

"Okay," Kevin said. Lucy took off her shoes, with a little help from Kevin because her stomach was getting pretty big. Then Lucy got into bed, Kevin kissed the top of her head and then went downstairs.

When he got there he looked for his mom and found her in the kitchen, making dinner with Steve. "Where's Lucy?" Karen asked.

"She's upstairs, taking a nap," Kevin explained. "She was really tired from the flight and everything."

"So are you ready to be a parent to three?" Karen asked.

"No," Kevin said. "I am really nervous and I can tell Lucy is too. I mean, we were really worried about having one baby and now we are having three. I am responsible for three lives. What if I do something wrong?"

"Kevin, you will be a great daddy," Karen said. "You won't make any mistakes and even if you do you will get over it and your son or daughter will too."

"Thanks mom," Kevin said and him and Karen hugged.

"Patty-Mary and Ben are coming for dinner tonight too," Steve said.

"That is great, it will be the first time we will have dinner together, in a long time!" Kevin exclaimed. At four-thirty Lucy woke up from her nap and at six o'clock everyone ate dinner. Everybody did a lot of catching up and talking about their lives.

"Wow, it is already one-thirty in the morning!" Ben exclaimed as he looked as his watch. "I can't believe we stayed up this late talking."

"Well, it's good that we got some time to catch up on everything," Lucy said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you guys in a long time," Patty-Mary said.

"Well, why don't you guys stay the night, I don't want you to drive home this late at night," Steve said to Patty-Mary and Ben.

"Okay," Ben and Patty-Mary both responded.

"You guys can sleep in the guest bedroom," Karen said.

"Okay," Ben said. Then everyone said goodnight to each other and they departed to their respective rooms.

-I hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!! Thanks!!


	5. Spending Time In New York Part 2

Chapter 5

Spending Time In New York- Part 2

Ruthie, Sam, and David were eating breakfast before they went to school. "I miss Lucy and Kevin," David whined.

"Me too," Sam said. "Ruthie, when are they coming home?"

"Well it's Wednesday and they will be home on Sunday, so they will be home in four days," Ruthie explained.

Annie came downstairs as the phone rang. She ran to answer it and when she reached the phone she said, "Hello?"

"Hey mom it's Lucy," Lucy said on the other end.

"Hi hunny," Annie said. "How is everything in New York.

"It is great! Kevin and I are having a great time. We are at Mary and Carlos's house right now. Yesterday Kevin and I went and visited the Colonel and Ruth, we had lunch with them and the other day I went shopping for the babies with Kevin's mom. It was a lot of fun."

"That is great," Annie said. She talked to Lucy a little longer and then she let Lucy and Kevin talk to Ruthie, Sam, David, and Eric.

* * *

It was twelve-thirty and Sarah, Mary, Lucy and Charlie were going to spend some "girl time" shopping and Matt, Carlos and Kevin were going to spend the day at a movie.

"Alright, we are leaving," Lucy called right before she went out the front door.

"Okay," all three men said back. Then the women got into Matt and Sarah's car and drove to the mall.

* * *

The men went to a movie and then returned. When they got back to the house they decided to play cards until their wives came home. When they did it was four o'clock. Mary, Lucy, and Sarah entered the kitchen laden down with many bags. They found their husbands in the kitchen playing Poker.

"What are in the bags?" Kevin asked Lucy who had about seven bags.

"Well some of them are for the babies and some of them are for me. Oh, and I think I bought some stuff for you too," Lucy explained.

"Cool!" Kevin exclaimed. "Thanks honey." He got up and quickly kissed Lucy and then sat back down,

"I also bought some clothes for our future son or daughter," Sarah said excitedly.

"I can't wait till he or she gets to wear the clothes," Matt said.

"Where's Charlie?" Carlos asked Mary.

"He is in the living room asleep in his car seat," Mary explained.

"So, us men, being as gracious as we are made dinner reservations for tonight," Matt said.

"Really?" Sarah squealed.

"Yup," Carlos said. "And I got my mom to watch Charlie while we are gone, so we won't have to worry about him all-night."

"So, why don't you go get ready because the reservations are for six o'clock," Kevin said.

"Okay," Mary, Lucy, and Sarah said. Matt and Sarah left so that they could both get ready and Mary and Lucy went upstairs to get ready. Lucy went into the shower that was right next to the room her and Kevin were sleeping in and Mary took a shower in the bathroom that was in her bedroom. Then they both got dressed and did their hair and make up. While Lucy and Mary were getting ready Kevin and Carlos came upstairs and they got ready too. At a quarter to six they left the house to pick up Matt and Sarah. Then all six of them drove to the restaurant together. When they got there they were immediately got seated.

"This reminds of when I used to double date with Mary," Lucy said.

"Yah, I know how you feel," Mary said. "Except Matt and Sarah are here, and we are married."

"Yah and don't forget that I am five months pregnant with triplets. Causing me to be a little larger than back then," Lucy said. Soon a waiter came and took their orders. Then the waiter brought them their food and everybody started eating.

"So, did you pick out names for the babies yet?" Sarah asked.

"Yes we did but we aren't going to tell anyone until the babies are born," Kevin explained. Everyone finished eating and then they ordered dessert. When they were done they got into the car and drove home, dropping over Matt and Sarah on the way.

* * *

Mary, Carlos, Lucy, and Kevin were standing out there talking. "So here is your house, Ms. Camden," Kevin said to Lucy.

"What do you think we're on our first date or something?" Lucy said as she started to laugh.

"Yes, I think we are," Kevin said as he tried to hide a smile.

"Well, then do I get a good-night kiss?" Lucy asked as she leaned in towards Kevin.

Kevin turned away and said, "I never kiss on a first date."

"What are you talking about? You made out with me on our first date," Lucy exclaimed.

"Well you were different. I knew you were the one I wanted to marry after spending a couple of hours with you," Kevin explained.

"Well then, get over here and kiss your wife and the mother of your children," Lucy said. Then Lucy and Kevin kissed. A couple of seconds later Mary went over to Kevin and Lucy and yelled, "Break it up! Break it up!"

"Leave us alone," Lucy said and she went back to kissing Kevin.

"Can't beat 'em, join 'em," Carlos said and he pulled Mary towards him. Soon the four of them went inside. Carlos's mother went home. Then everyone went to bed, falling asleep very quickly.

* * *

-I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! 


	6. Moving In And Moving Out

Chapter Six

Moving In And Moving Out

-Unfortunately, I don't own 7th Heaven or any of the original characters. I also don't own any of the original places. I wish I did.

-I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Lucy and Kevin had been home from New York for a couple of days. Kevin had already left for work but Lucy didn't have class until later.

Right now Ruthie, Lucy, Sam, David, and Annie were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. "So what was your favorite part about New York?" Annie asked.

"Well, I didn't really have a favorite part," Lucy said. "But I did have a lot of fun shopping with Kevin's mom. I also had a great time when I went out with Kevin. He took me to the place where we went on our first date."

"How romantic!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Yes it was," Lucy said. "Kevin and I also triple dated with Mary, Carlos, Sarah and Matt. That was a lot of fun. Both Kevin and I had a really great time," Lucy said.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were out looking for house about two and half weeks after they had gotten home from New York. They've already looked at a couple of houses but they didn't really like them. They just pulled up in front of another house, Kevin parked the car and then they went into the "open house." They found that the house had six bedrooms-one of them was a master bedroom, four bathrooms-including the one in the master bedroom, a den, an office, a dining room, an eat in kitchen, a laundry room, a large backyard, and a pool. The house was very beautiful.

"I really like this house," Lucy said to Kevin as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah I do too," Kevin said. "We should definitely buy it."

"Do we have enough money to pay for something like this?" Lucy asked.

"Of course we do," Kevin said.

"Good because this is the perfect house," Lucy said. "It is walking distance from my parents' house and it's beautiful and perfect for the big family that we want." Lucy and Kevin put a bid down on the house and then went home to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

Kevin and Lucy were eating dinner alone up in their apartment. "I really hope we get that house," Lucy exclaimed.

"I know, I do too," Kevin said. "But don't get too excited because we might not get it." Just then the phone rang "I will get it," Kevin offered. He picked it up and then said, "Hello…Oh, hi…Yes….Thank you. Bye,"

"Who was it?" Lucy asked.

"That was the people who own that house we looked at today," Kevin said.

"And? What happened? What did they say?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well… WE GOT THE HOUSE!" Kevin exclaimed.

"WE GOT THE HOUSE," Lucy exclaimed. The two of them hugged as Lucy started to cry.

"What's the matter honey?" Kevin asked.

"I am just so happy. I can't wait to move in," Lucy said. Then Lucy and Kevin kissed and ran downstairs to tell Annie and Eric.

"You got the house?" Annie exclaimed after Lucy and Kevin told her and Eric.

"Congratulations," Eric said. "Good for you!"

"Yes, very good," Annie said. "When do you plan on moving in to the new house?"

"Well, its October tenth," Kevin said, "so probably the end of October or the beginning of November. It depends how long it takes us to pack."

"Okay," Eric said. "Well, we are very happy for you."

"We have to go home and call Kevin's parents. Bye," Lucy said. Then Kevin and Lucy went up to the garage apartment to call Kevin's parents.

* * *

Lucy and Kevin were moving into their new house today. Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Ben, Patty-Mary, Karen, Steve, and Charlie came in from New York to help. Ruthie was bringing Peter to help too.

Right now everyone was at the house bringing boxes inside. Lucy and Sarah weren't allowed to help because Lucy was now seven months pregnant and Sarah was four months pregnant. The two of them were watching Charlie and Lucy was telling people where certain things went.

* * *

At seven-thirty Lucy ordered pizza so everyone could eat a late dinner. As soon as the pizza got to the house everyone started eating on the couches and on the floor.

"This house is really beautiful," Mary commented.

"Yeah we thought so too," Lucy said.

"We can't wait to move in," Kevin said.

"Yeah, that's how your father and I felt when we moved into our house," Annie said. Everyone finished eating and then they got back to unpacking. At ten o'clock everyone went home. Kevin's parents and Ben, and Patty-Mary were staying at a hotel and everyone else was staying at Annie and Eric's house. Everything wasn't unpacked yet but all the important things that they would need in the next couple of days were. As soon as everybody left Kevin and Lucy immediately went to bed.

"Kevin, I can't sleep," Lucy said as she lightly shook Kevin.

"Yeah, neither can I," Kevin said. "It's just so weird sleeping in this new house."

"I know," Lucy said. "I'm used to having my parents downstairs, and now they aren't."

"Come here," Kevin said and he pulled Lucy into a hug. "We'll get used to living here without your parents downstairs. I mean we had to move out sometime." Soon Lucy fell asleep in Kevin's arms.

* * *

When Lucy woke up she was surprised to smell breakfast being made in the kitchen. She got up and went downstairs and when she got there she was surprised to find Kevin standing in front of the stove making bacon and eggs.

"Where did you get that food? We didn't have any food in the refrigerator last night," Lucy asked.

"Well, I unpacked all the cooking stuff and then I went to the store and bought some stuff for breakfast," Kevin explained.

"This is the first time we are cooking in this house," Lucy said excitedly. "Thank you so much for this."

"Sure," Kevin said. "Anything for the love of my life. I love you."

"I love you too," Lucy said.

* * *

"That house that Lucy and Kevin bought is really nice," Carlos said. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I know," Carlos said.

"It's hard to believe that they don't live in the garage apartment anymore," Annie said.

"Well, it's good that they bought a house that is pretty close to our house," Ruthie said. "This way we will see them almost as much as we used to." Then Annie brought over a plate that had a pile of pancakes on it. Everyone took at least one pancake off the pile.

"These pancakes are really good mom," Matt said as he took another bite/.

"Thanks Matt," Annie said.

Then the phone rang and Eric answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Lucy," Lucy said on the other end.

"Hey Luce," Eric said.

"Kevin and I were wondering if everybody wanted to come over for dinner," Lucy said. "To celebrate moving into our new house."

"Yeah I think that's fine," Eric said.

"You guys can come around five-thirty. If that is okay," Lucy said.

"Yeah that is fine," Eric said. "We will see you then. Bye!"

"Bye," Lucy said.

* * *

-I hope that you like this chapter! Please Review:) 


End file.
